


Untitled Sick Fic

by misssnicket



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, For a Friend, How Do I Tag, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssnicket/pseuds/misssnicket
Summary: I wrote this for a friend, saying I'd publish something here one day. Just a cute little one shot about an alien android and a newscaster





	Untitled Sick Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly written so my friend could read my story some place besides Google docs

B.B. snuggled deeper into the covers, coughing into them. She groaned pitifully as her nose burned from all the rubbing and sneezing. She cursed her fleshy, vulnerable human body having caught a bad cold. She had caught a few computer viruses back when was still just a program, but those she could eradicate with a few clicks and a firewall. But with this body she had to wait out the illness, as well as take human medications to try and get better. 

"Aah, I'm going to die." She cried "And in the prime of my life cycle."

She knew she really wasn't going to die, but with the way she felt, it wouldn't be too surprising if she did.

"Aaaw, poor thing~" Hugo's voice sang from the door. He was holding a tray, but B.B. couldn't see what was on it. "My dazzling emerald has lost her shine."

"She may be shattered if she continues to feel this way." she coughed "What's with the tray?"

Hugo grinned, "Just some soup. Humans eat this stuff to feel better. It's chicken noodle I think your captain said try. Also some Sprite and more cold medication, per doctor's orders."

B.B. make a face at the mention of the cold medicine. Walter made her take some earlier that morning. It was ghastly! She didn't understand how humans could suffer through the common cold if they tortured themselves like that. Hugo walked to the bed, setting the tray on the nightstand next to it. He sat down next to B.B., who quickly crawled over to lay her head on his lap. Hugo twirled his finger around a loose curl, playing with it.

"You should probably eat something." He said "You need food for energy."

Food did not sound appealing. Not because she was nauseous or anything, but just didn't have an appetite in general. 

"I'm not all that hungry..." She said "But I'd hate for that to go to waste." 

Hugo thought for a moment, twirling the curl between his fingers. "Just eat a few bites." He said "I can even feed it to you. The rest can be saved for later."

"O-Oh, Hugo you don't have to feed me!" B.B. said, rising up, the blanket sliding off her. She was wearing some band tshirt with purple sweats. "I can feed myself! I-"

B.B. grew quiet when Hugo cupped her face with one hand. He already had the tray in his lap, and spoonful of soup near her mouth. A deep blush spread across B.B.'s face, having been caught off guard.

"Open wide, and say Ahh~!" He said, smiling his award winning smile

B.B. opened her mouth, and ate the first spoonful. They did it again a few times until the bowl was halfway eaten. Hugo had to fight her a little to drink the medicine from the little cup, but he got her to down that too. After all was said and done, Hugo pulled her into his lap and held her close, cradling her.

B.B. could feel her heartbeat in her ears. Or was that Hugo's? She wasn't sure.

"Just rest up." Hugo said, resting his chin on the top of B.B.'s head "You don't want to sleep through my latest new story. Plus...you need your shine back. I don't like like seeing you so sad."

B.B.'s blush grew deeper. She wanted to blame it on her fever, but she knew it wasn't high enough to cause this sort of reaction. She snuggled closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. She still couldn't smell anything but she was sure he was wearing that horrible, musky cologne he loved so much. She yawned, feeling drowsy. 

The yawn didn't go unnoticed, and Hugo started rocking B.B. a little. He hummed a bit, trying to lull her to sleep. He didn't have to do much seeing how tired she was. He continued humming, and rocking for a few minutes more. He felt B.B. relax in his arms, her chest rising with each breath. The medicine must have cleared her nose up. Hugo adjusted himself so he could get her back into bed. 

Hugo pulled the blankets back over B.B., making sure she was comfortable. He didn't usually give a damn about anyone, especially not his co-anchor. But he did have a soft spot for B.B. . He wasn't sure why? Maybe because she was the only other self persevering AI this side of the cosmos? Or maybe for some other sappy, human feeling reason? He wasn't sure, and he didn't like it. 

Hugo was pulled from his conflicting feelings hearing B.B. snuggle into the covers. He sighed, gently laying a hand on the woman's forehead. She didn't have a fever or none at the moment, but the gesture was one that showed trust and closeness. He brushed some hair back, leaning over to place a peck on the woman's forehead. He brushed his thumb across her cheek then grabbed the tray before leaving. 

"Sleep tight, my treasure." He said clicking off the lights. He shut the door quietly as not to wake her.

End


End file.
